villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spy Girls
The Spy Girls are the secondary antagonists of the 2019 animated musical comedy film UglyDolls, which is based on the toy line brand of the same name. They are a trio of perfect dolls and the ruthless female spies of the Institute of Perfection, led by Lou who intends to have every doll in the town to be perfect and he wants to get rid of the UglyDolls for falling short of his standards. Tuesday (the blue-haired doll) was voiced by , Kitty (the pink-haired doll) was voiced by , and Lydia (the purple-haired doll) was voiced by . History The Spy Girls first appeared when kitty, The leader of them, notices the ugly dolls arrive in perfection. Kitty draws Tuesday & Lydia's attention to them, and does a impression of how Lou would react to seeing to uglydolls. Nolan comes over and asks the spy girls who Lou is. after kitty shames him for not knowing, the three of them to him to "look, listen, and learn," gesturing up as Lou appears at the top of the stairs. After Lou's song, the uglydolls start leaving. However, Moxy changers her mind at the last minute and declares that they're staying in perfection and going to the big world. after sending the uglydolls off with Mandy, Lou tasks the Spy Girls with kidnapping ox in uglyville. The Spy Girls sneak into Uglyville at night. On the way to kidnap ox, Lydia and Tuesday found out that Kitty stole Lydia's watch and earrings and Tuesday's Lipstick. Though upset, the two of them have to admit, that they look good on kitty. When they reach to Ox's House, They throw a grappling hook into his window to climb up. instead, the rope gets tangled on Ox and drags him out of the window and into their sack. Ox tries to run away using his ears, but steps on the rake and falls over. The Spy Girls return to Lou's House. where they find out that Ox And Lou have a history together. After the Uglydolls are demorized and return to Uglyville, Lou sends the spy girls to kidnap https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Moxy_(Uglydolls)Moxy . Mandy is with her, and before they kidnap her too, they made Evil Smiles, so they kidnap them. On the way back to Perfection, they meet up with Lou, who tells them that he's changed the plan a little bit. instead of bringing Moxy back to Perfection, he's going to recycle her along with Mandy. He pushes Mandy and Moxy down the recycling chute and leaves with The Spy Girls. Later after the Gauntlet, Lou reveals he's a prototype, and later betrays them by insultingly calling them "mindless sycophants". After defeating Lou, The Spy girls now work for Moxy, Due to Lou betraying them. And during the movie's last song, They are in Uglyville, singing how it's cool and unique to be ugly. Gallery Images DyqeedMU8AAf5TL.jpg|Spy Girls in the theatrical poster Spygirls and mandy.jpg|Mandy with the Spy Girls Spy Girls.png SpyGirls1.jpg Videos UglyDolls Full Movie A Spy Girls (9 20) Trivia *The Backup Singer Boys from "The Ugly Truth" were thought to be the secondary antagonists, but the Spy Girls are the true secondary antagonists. It could implied that three Backup Singers are the boyfriends of the Spy Girls. *It is unknown when or why they started working for Lou. Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Ninjas Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Contradictory Category:Supremacists Category:Outcast Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Thugs